


New At This

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Actor Poe Dameron, Actress Rey, Alternate Universe - Actors, Director Paige Tico, Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Jet Lag, M/M, References to film-within-a-fic torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo Ren, breaking into his first film role, falls in love with his co-star, Poe Dameron.





	New At This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was really encouraging re: this idea. And don’t worry; Darkpilot is definitely endgame here.

Kylo Ren never could stand crying babies, and being on an airplane over to the set of the first movie of the  _Blue Squadron_ trilogy really made it worse. The plane ride seemed to be taking forever, and even with his current music playing through his headphones, the baby seemed to be wailing loud enough to wake up a dead man.

Kylo gritted his teeth.  _Come on, you’ll be off the plane soon enough._ It didn’t help that he was nervous, at least; this was his first movie. He’d decided to audition for the part of Jacen in  _Blue Squadron_ mostly for the sake of it. He’d never played a villain before, especially a space opera villain. 

He just hoped it wasn’t the Snidely Whiplash type.

Growling low in his throat, he turned up his music a little. Not enough to destroy his eardrums, but God willing, just enough to drown out the noise.

***

Getting off the plane was a relief. A huge relief. Kylo was already tired, tense and on edge, and he wanted to punt the nearest soda can in his path. 

It was then that a strikingly pretty Vietnamese woman came up to him. Kylo recognized her; she was Paige Tico, who had gone into directing in her early twenties. Her sister Rose was an author, who had primarily written a lot of high fantasy novels. Both of them were incredibly talented, and Kylo had no problem imagining why they were so acclaimed.

”You look exhausted,” Paige said sympathetically. “Long plane ride?”

Kylo forced a smile. “It was an adventure.” 

“Well, come on,” Paige said. “You can rest in your trailer a bit. I can imagine you’re a bit jet-lagged.”

***

Setting up in his trailer was pretty easy. There were his books, his phone, plenty more that Kylo had packed for the trip. Even collapsing on his bed, Kylo savored the silence. If he never had to go on a plane ride again, it would be too soon.

He looked over the script carefully. Reading the script for the first time and not just the scene he auditioned for, he found himself getting lost in the story of his character, Jacen. A former torture victim at the hands of religious zealot aliens...well, if Jacen wasn’t suffering some form of PTSD, it was a miracle. He read through it carefully, soaking it in. 

At least before dinner.

***

It was at dinner that he met Poe Dameron. Even as Kylo settled in to his table where they were having takeout, he was struck by the sight of an honestly, very handsome (no, beautiful) young Latino man coming his way. Or coming some way; Kylo wondered if he was really going to sit with the theater actor.

”Is this table taken?” the young man said to him. Even his voice was soft and pretty to listen to. Kylo couldn’t help but feel suddenly shy around this...really striking man. 

“No,” he said.

”Good. Rest of the tables are packed.” Across from them, a statuesque blonde woman and a skinny redheaded man were deep in some sort of debate about _Farscape._ A pretty passionate one too.

”I’m Poe,” the man said. “Poe Dameron.”

”Kylo Ren.”

”You just arrived, didn’t you?” Poe said.

Kylo nodded.

”You look a little drained. No offense.”

”None taken,” Kylo said. Normally he would have snapped back, but he was too tired to do it.

“Jet lag?”

Kylo nodded.

”Condolences.”

”Thanks. So...are you new to this?”

”I did some TV roles. And a Platinum Dunes horror remake.” Poe grimaced. “That wasn’t smart of me.”

”We all make mistakes.”

“So, what about you?”

”I was in theater,” Kylo said. He felt a sudden comfort and tug of affection talking to Poe, something he could only assume happened in books and movies. Maybe it was the stress of being on the plane that left him in need of human contact. 

“You excited to be here?”

In the end, Kylo could only assume he was.

***

He would admit he felt a lot better after eating. And talking with Poe. Now was his first scene, actually confronting Kira Jackson, played by the rather famous Rey Shan. He’d changed out of his jeans and I HEART THEATER shirt, just to change, in turn, into a black cape, tunic and pants. Already, he couldn’t help but feel the change. He felt stifled in them, constricted. Rey, meanwhile, wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. 

Kylo couldn’t help but envy her.

Paige spoke to him in that moment. “In that moment, all he’s really thinking of is that the girl could be a useful asset,” she said. “Helping him find his enemies and destroy them.”

She also spoke to Rey. Of course, she didn’t need to; Rey’s motivation was pretty damn obvious. She was afraid. 

Paige settled behind the camera. Kylo took a deep breath. It was now or never.

”And,” Paige said, “Action!”


End file.
